The Mummy: Power of an Emperor
by WinterEcho.05
Summary: Trilogy to The Mummy: Medjai and Priestess. Thirteen years have passed since the ordeal of Imhotep his reign of terror. In those years Rebekah and Ardeth have been living the life of paradise, being blessed with a child. But when they receive word of a reunion, they hardly pass down the invite, but unknowingly walk into something, or someone long since dead, being awoken.


**Chapter 1**

Life since the chaos of Imhotep and his followers had become a paradise for Rebekah and Ardeth. Thirteen years since the downfall of the ancient Egyptian High Priest and the marriage of the Medjai and his Priestess. Thirteen years since they were together with their friends. Rebekah kept correspondence with them during the time apart and heard of tales of Rick retiring and turned to living now a quiet life. Evie had released a book based on their adventures of the Egyptian mummy, which led to Rebekah just _having_ to travel to the nearest city along with her bodyguards Fahim, Gahiji and Adofo, just to obtain the book, which she read aloud at night to Ardeth as he held her on their bed. Alex had grown from a boy to a man and had left home to follow his mother's footsteps of being an archaeologist.

Jonathan kept up on the travelling, the last thing Evie had heard from him was he had bought and now owned a nightclub somewhere in Asia, or than that he was lost to the world. Rebekah had chuckled that day when reading that part of the letter, not surprised by Jonathan's usual behaviour.

Rebekah in return told Evie of tales of Egypt. Since the downfall of Imhotep, the twelve medjai tribes still overlooked and protected the lands of Egypt, leaving no rumour, folktale or infamous curse to become a reality. Rebekah and Ardeth were still much in love than the day they became one, always ensuring the other half was always looked after and thought of. When they had reached two years of blissful marriage, Ardeth had surprised his Priestess with a bespoke necklace that went with her precious ring. Rebekah could tell how much Ardeth adored her, and surprised him with news of her own, the unborn life that she was carrying.

Ardeth after that showed nothing to his Priestess and child nothing but love that night.

As Rebekah progressed further into her pregnancy, the more she saw Ardeth and less he saw to his duties as head Medjai. Rebekah didn't mind, she could see how nervous he was, as she was too. The night of the birth only her sister-in-law's, her mother-in-law and the healer were allowed to be in the tent to help with the birth. Rebekah told to Evie how Ardeth had to endure the sounds of screams of pain from his wife as he waited helplessly outside, both agreeing once it was over it was the hardest battle he had to ever face. But the wait was worth it when Ardeth walked into the tent, not taking notice of the healer bowing their leave or his family smiling in the corner. But his beautiful wife, her blonde hair loose and surrounding her like a sea of light, holding in her arms their sleeping daughter.

Their daughter was named Lapis, after the precious stone Lapis Lazuli, and watched her grow from a baby to the girl before them now. Her skin the perfect mix of her mother and father, but having the blue piercing eyes of her mother and black hair of her father. The morning began the same, Rebekah waking up to Ardeth leaning over her, stroking her hair gently with a hint of a smile on his face. "Good morning my love." He whispered.

"Good morning." Rebekah replied sleepily but with a smile, knocking Ardeth to lie on his back as she clung closer to his side, "What are you doing today?" She asked in a whisper.

"I have to meet with the leaders of the twelve tribes and discuss any activities that may need to be addressed. Once done, I have to go on patrol in the east, I won't return till nightfall." Ardeth replied, looking from the top of the tent to his wife, "And what of you?"

"I need to run some errands for flowers and resources, we're running low and I want Lapis to learn the functions of herbal remedies. After that my mother-in-law will be teaching Lapis how to create her own clothing. While they do that I will most likely be responding to Evie."

Ardeth let out a hum and replied, "Give them my love." He then kissed Rebekah's forehead and pulled her closer, "I however don't want to leave this bed."

Rebekah smiled slightly as she rolled onto her stomach and look him in the eyes, "Then stay with me for a bit, please my love." Ardeth chuckled at her playful manner and leaned down to kiss her lightly, leading it become deeper and more passionate, not breaking apart as Rebekah moved on top of her husband but the spell breaking hearing the sounds of laughter and screeching. Rebekah let out a sigh as Ardeth stroked her hair out of her face, "Lapis is awake."

"There will be other moments. I will ensure it if need be." Ardeth replied, making his wife chuckle as she moved off him. Both changing into their usual day clothes, they left the tent to smile upon the scene before them. Lapis laughing as she was being chased by Fahim.

Lapis noticed her parents watching and ran to them, hugging and clinging to her clothing as they chuckled, she pleaded, "Help me! Fahim is chosen!"

Rebekah and Ardeth looked from their daughter to the close ranked Medjai, who shrugged while chuckling, "She is had to capture and make her the next chosen, she had us beaten." He explained, motioning to the other two Medjai.

Ardeth let out another chuckle, "In that case…as leader of the Medjai I must help my brothers!" He exclaimed and in a flash, hoisted up his eleven year old daughter and both laughing, Lapis also pleading to her mother for support, as she was handed to Fahim, their game then continued. Rebekah watched on lovingly and when Ardeth returned to her side, wrapping her arms around him. "She is loved." He whispered, both watching as Adofo was protecting Lapis from Fahim.

"She is beautiful." Rebekah replied.

Ardeth turned to her, "Her mother _is_ beautiful."

Rebekah turned to return her husband's gaze and with a chuckle, slapped him playfully on the chest and released him, "Go, do your duties, I feel Lapis and I will be fine."

Ardeth nodded and kissed her lovingly, "I love you my wife."

"And I love you my husband."

Ardeth smiled at Rebekah's reply and finally releasing her, nodded to the three Medjai and left his family. Afterwards, the morning passed with Rebekah and her daughter going into the city and obtaining food and herbs, while Rebekah taught the properties of the herbs to her daughter, the three Medjai as protocol following closely behind.

Returning back to their home, Rebekah spent lunch with her daughter, mother-in-law and sisters-in-laws, afterwards leaving Lapis to her lessons with her grandmother. Rebekah spent her time re-ordering the herbs when a medjai walked up to her bodyguards and handed over some envelopes, which then went into Rebekah's hands. Bowing her thanks to her bodyguards, Rebekah entered her and Ardeth's tent and sat at her small table, lighting candles and then opening the first letter, recognising the neat handwriting to be Evie's.

 _2_ _nd_ _September 1946._

 _Dear Rebekah,_

 _I think I'll do the usual and describe the weather here in England. As it's entering September the temperature is beginning to dip and become less warm, which makes me envious of the suspected hot weather you must be having still. I am enjoying the beginning of autumn though, and expecting the leaves to change colour and fall is always a sight I never tire of._

 _Rick sends his love to you all, and agrees with me (after a lecture from me of how I'm right) that we need to meet up and see each other, the last time you saw Alex when he was 7? 8? We haven't seen Lapis! Rick however is well, the nightmares are less frequent which is a positive and in his quest to find a hobby is exploring the world of fishing. So far no fish, but a wound to the neck, I'm surprised he missed his jugular somehow…_

 _…maybe best if he avoid sharp things and tried stamp collecting._

 _Speaking to Alex, he is well, I received a letter from him a week ago telling me his work, they have made not much progress since the last mention I made. All they have found so far is pots, debris and some weapons. China apparently is still a vision to see, which makes me realise he must be near Jonathon. I finally heard from him! He said in his letter he sent you one as well, I think he's arranging something…_

 _I shall leave this gossip here and reply to your replies,_

 _Much love from the O'Connells._

Rebekah finished reading the letter and looked at the other unopen envelope on the table, the writing less neat but suspecting who it might be from. Putting Evie's letter down, Rebekah opened the second one and begun to read,

 **Rebekah!**

 **Hello old mum! How are you? When was the last time I sent you a letter?...Ahh yes the summer of '43. An interesting time, and one I always easily forget.**

 **Anyway, I'm guessing Evie has kept you up to date on my adventures. With the money from the treasure we obtained, you know the one, the one from the top of the pyramid. Hold on, you weren't there…never mind. Anyway I used the money and own a place in China and since it's been a time since we've seen each other, I formally extend an invitation for a get together. I expect no declines and will see you all in time!**

 **Jonathan.**

Rebekah finished reading the letter as Ardeth walked in, disarming his weapons by the entrance before walking over to his wife, placing a kiss on the crown on her head. "Good evening my love, have you eaten?"

Rebekah looked up to him and smiled softly, "Not yet, Lapis should be finished soon with her lesson and then we can eat. I thought you had patrol tonight?"

"I did, but one of the Medjai leaders requested to bring his son in preparation for the future. I agreed, and stood down to allow it. Also, I wanted to eat with my wife and daughter tonight." Ardeth replied with a small smile and walked over to the bed to strip some of his layers off. "Word from the O'Connells?"

"In a way. Rick is trying to find a hobby." Rebekah replied and had a chuckle in reply. "I also got word from Jonathan." Ardeth looked to his wife and walked back to her, gently taking the letter and reading it. Once nearing the end Rebekah began rambling, "I know its short notice and there is a lot to cover with the other Medjai, but Evie wishes to see Lapis so and-"

Ardeth cut her off by kissing her firmly and after a few seconds pulled away to whisper, "We shall accept."

Rebekah leapt out of her seat, "Are you sure?"

Ardeth placed the letter down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. "Of course. They are family too, and we haven't seen them since the wedding. It will do us good, and Lapis, to reunite." Rebekah could only smile in reply and kissed Ardeth, wrapping her arms around his neck and showing how happy she was. They didn't notice their daughter till they heard a cough.

"Shall I leave or can we have dinner?" Lapis asked eagerly, her black braid hair bouncing along with her excitement, always wanting to help with herbs and spices.

Rebekah walked to her daughter and knelt in front of her, "Your father and I have a question for you. How would you feel if we travelled somewhere?"

Lapis looked confused to her mother, "Travel further into Egypt, or somewhere nearby?"

"More like getting a plane." Ardeth inputted.

Rebekah and Ardeth explained the might be travel plans and who they will be visiting, telling their daughter of their non-blood family. Once explained Lapis broke into a smile, "I want to see them!"

"Are you sure my love?" Rebekah questioned, stroking her daughter's hair, wanting her to be certain.

"Of course mother. From all the stories you told me of them, they sound like family, blood or not. I want to meet the rest of my family." Lapis replied, sounding almost like her father.

Ardeth pulled the two most important women in his life closer to him, "Then I shall make preparations. Once concluded, we shall depart soon as possible." Rebekah beamed in happiness and hugged them both, the trio laughing in delight. Ardeth left with his daughter for dinner, while Rebekah quickly returned to her table, grabbed her writing equipment and wrote a quick letter to Jonathan,

 ** _My dear Jonathon,_**

 ** _We accept your invitation and will arrive as soon as possible. We are excited to see you all!_**

 ** _Our love,_**

 ** _Ardeth, Rebekah and Lapis Bay._**


End file.
